heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizraim Menai
The heir to the throne of an extradimensional race called the "Mioemet," Elizraim ended up in this world due to a rebellion--it was forced to flee through a portal, defended by its loyal servant (who gave its life for the young heir to escape). Now in a new world, it will be forced to adapt...especially in learning to recognize that the people here have no reason to bow to its every whim. It is, at heart, a decent enough person...but it can be pretty difficult to see it under the arrogance. It should be noted that Mioemet are genderless, and Elizraim appears gender-neutral enough that really it could be taken as male or female depending on outfit and situation. However, since it is rather hard to write about a sentient creature using "it" all the time, I will usually refer to Elizraim as whichever gender it is presently dressed as in scenes (most often I will use male terms, as Elizraim tends to wear either male or gender-neutral outfits). On this page, I've tried to keep to just "it" to make this clear. ^_^ Player: Sdrolion Lore An occultist may be aware of the lore in this section. This section is meant for a lower-level occultist--higher-level occultists should just read Elizraim's powers and flaws directly. Much incorrect lore exists about the Mioemet, usually portraying them as horrible monsters--feel free to make up your own false lore in play. "Kaumrael" is a gender-neutral term roughly meaning "heir to the throne," equivalent essentially to our "crown prince" or "crown princess." Someone with even a little knowledge of Mioemet language would be very likely to know this (and may also know about the symbols that Mioemet nobility bear on their foreheads), and thus recognize that Elizraim is quite an important person among its people. The Mioemet are a race believed to originate on another plane, one with more direct connections to spiritual/astral energy. They have not been seen--at least, so far as is known--since the later Middle Ages. They once visited the human realm in fair numbers, though they were never all that numerous. According to legend, the Mioemet are evil monsters, perhaps demonic, who feed off of fear, anger, and other "dark" emotions. They can somehow obtain power from these emotions, and use that power to cause great harm. Legends are inconsistent as to what their powers are, perhaps because the race could learn to do different things with the energy (or perhaps because the authors were just lacking in knowledge). Some legends portray them as able to choose good or evil, but these are rare. A Mioemet can be recognized by its silver hair and irises--both of which glow softly--and its ridged ears, said to somewhat resemble feathers. In some lore, they have wings, but the descriptions vary between silver-feathered, snow-white feathered, and black and bat-like...among others. Further description is extremely inconsistent, and some authors believe they change form for some reason or another. Mioemet are believed to be genderless. Background A Kaumrael of the Mioemet race, Elizraim was born to two selfish parents who had claimed rule over a country on its home plane. It was spoiled rotten by the two of them, given everything it wanted and generally on its way to turning into as selfish and abusive a ruler as they were. About the only thing they did right at all was inspire in it a great love of music--for all their faults as rulers, they were great patrons of the arts. Things changed thanks to Elizraim's loyal and kind servant, Eym, who slowly taught the Kaumrael everything its parents had failed to teach. As its parents continued abusing their country, Elizraim began to develop into a far better person, aided by Eym and the other servants. After an assassination attempt was foiled--and Eym was critically wounded saving Elizraim's life--Elizraim grew to trust and rely on Eym even more, and to listen to the servant's teaching. While Eym was unable to undo all the harm the rulers had done, Eym did teach Elizraim to treat its people well, to care for them, and to treat its position as one of responsibility, not (entirely) of entitlement. Unfortunately, Eym's goal of providing the country with a good ruler in Elizraim never came to fruition. As Elizraim's parents' abuses of the nation grew--influenced in part by their paranoia after the failed assassination--a rebellion grew in the land. This time, they were too powerful to be put down, and broke through the royal guard to attack Elizraim's parents. Elizraim's parents ordered Eym to escort Elizraim to their secret: a portal to the human world, where their child would be safe from the enemy. Eym and Elizraim battled their way through the castle, and made it to the portal, activating it. At that moment, the enemy found them again, and Eym gave its life so Elizraim could escape. Falling through the portal, Elizraim found itself in a new world... Public Knowledge Elizraim is still mostly an unknown in the human world. However, there are rumors. People may have heard of a costumed child with big silver wings, who usually wields a black-bladed spear. This youth is far from a common sighting, but is known to have saved a few people. People may also have heard of the presence of a demonic figure who seems to show up to assist at times. Tales of the creature's appearance seem to vary...even as to its size. No clear records of either the child or the demon exist at this time. Finally, there are stories in the area around L'esprit de L'escalier Karaoke of a child who comes in with moderate frequency to sing. Accounts vary as to the gender, and most agree that it's just kind of hard to tell. The child is said to be extraordinarily gifted. It always wears a hoodie with hood up, a ballcap, and sunglasses, never removing any of the items, leading the people who tell the stories to believe it is hiding its identity for some reason. Rumors abound as to why, from a secret horrific appearance to the child actually being someone famous (or someone famous' child) who wants a little anonymity. All the stories agree, though, that this kid would be a hit for sure--and a lasting one at that--if it decided to pursue a professional career. The stories also all agree that if anyone who is a particularly poor singer takes the stage, the child gets in exceptionally foul temper. MUX History Elizraim arrived in this world and was quickly met by Will and Terra Black. With nowhere to go, it was taken in by the two and given a place to stay at their home. It at first treated the residents of the Black house as its servants, giving orders and taking their obedience and service for granted. This quickly got on the nerves of Kei Black, who lectured Elizraim in an attempt to set it straight. Elizraim probably didn't quite respond as Kei would have hoped, but it did adjust its behavior a bit--at least in that it treated Will a little nicer and started saying "please" and "thank you," even if it was still wording everything as a clear order. A visit to the mall changed things a bit, as Dr. Black met Elizraim there and bought musical instruments for Elizraim and for Will. Seeing Will's clear love of music gave Elizraim some more respect for the young man, and Dr. Black's gift helped Elizraim see him as more than just some sort of lowly innkeep. (The quickest way to Elizraim's heart isn't through its stomach--it's through its love of the arts.) Following this, Elizraim started walking about town to explore, sometimes with Terra, and sometimes on its own (which usually resulted in Terra eventually having to go find it). It got into some trouble with some thugs one night, and the resulting fight ended up giving Terra the idea that Elizraim really needed to have a costume and mask so it could safely use its powers without blowing its cover. As time passes, Elizraim is getting a little better at handling the modern world and taking care of itself, but it still frequently finds itself confused and disoriented, especially around technology. It still tends to reserve any actual respect for the Blacks, treating other people mostly as servants, but it's beginning to realize that this is not going to give it good results. At the moment, Elizraim seems to have made it its personal quest to bring real music to the mortal world and show the poor singers and other musicians it has found how you really make music. Now that it has met a number of people, Elizraim is starting to understand that the way it is used to speaking and acting may give it poorer results than anticipated, as people in this world are not obligated to obey it. (A particularly poor interaction with an ensorcelled--and therefore more confident--Will Black actually shook Elizraim quite a bit.) Relationships Angel Elizraim doesn't know enough about Angel yet to make much of a judgment, though it is grateful for the man's recent aid in getting it out of some trouble with a few drunks. (At the same time, it's annoyed at Angel's alter-ego--or would be if it'd actually seen who it was that yelled--for leading a crowd of people after the man who'd kidnapped Elizraim and thereby preventing it from being able to use its powers to free itself.) Bart Allen Elizraim does not particularly care for poor Bart. Bart's habit of saying whatever comes to mind (which in this case involved Elizraim being cranky and probably needing a nap) did not exactly endear him to the young royal. Elizraim recognizes that Bart means well and isn't trying to insult it, but Elizraim's pride still won't let it just let the youth talk about it any way he pleases, so they clash. Despite this, Elizraim has promised not to reveal the fact that Bart has powers. Cassie Sandsmark Cassie was solidly on Elizraim's bad side for a short while, due to a few unfortunate misunderstandings in a short span of time, but at this point seems to be accepted (or tolerated, at least) now that it understands she wasn't trying to insult it by calling it "E." (In Elizraim's culture, the shortening of a name indicates a lack of respect, implying the other person is of a lower social class.) It doesn't understand how she can tolerate Bart at all. Catseye Elizraim is not certain quite what to make of Catseye. Elizraim actually rather likes the cat, but considers her rather strange, and isn't sure whether she's actually a person or just a strangely-intelligent animal. Either way, something that enjoys its music can't be that bad, and it's willing to tolerate a little wild behavior on her part. Diana Prince Surprisingly, Elizraim is rather impressed with Diana (or rather, with Wonder Woman, since that's the only way it knows her yet), after meeting her during the near-disaster involving the subway during the Alien Invasion plot. She handled the situation well, in its mind, and besides, some comments of hers led it to believe that she isn't much happier with technology than it is. Elizraim hasn't met her in any other situation yet, so it's too early to tell if that reasonably good relationship will stay. Kei Black Elizraim very much dislikes Kei--mostly because Kei stood up to it and wouldn't back down at all (which, let's face it, is probably a good thing for Elizraim to experience). It usually refers to him as "the disagreeable Kei," and takes most opportunities to badmouth him a little bit in conversations. Elizraim tends to try to avoid Kei, not particularly wanting to face another lecture. Harley Quinn Elizraim does not know Harley Quinn, but is familiar with the Joker's gang. Elizraim hates them with a passion, entirely due to the fact that they attacked a theater it was attending and prevented it from seeing King Lear. The fact that they set fire to that theater and hurt several civilians doesn't help, but really, it's interrupting the show that matters to Elizraim! Solomon Mycroft To say that Elizraim and Solomon got started on the wrong foot would be an incredible understatement. As the only person Elizraim has met who actually knew what the Mioemet were, Solomon was aware of the legends of Elizraim's people--notably, the claims that they were horrible troublemakers--and stated as such. This did not exactly get a good reaction from the young royal, and to make matters worse, when Elizraim shortly after discovered that Will Black seemed to have been somehow changed, Solomon seemed to feel it was for the better and that whoever had done it had made Will happier. Elizraim's objection to this may have been based more on the fact that Will wouldn't bow to its every whim anymore and had actually yelled at it, but the fact remains that it isn't exactly pleased with someone tinkering around in the mind of one of the few people it's reasonably close to in this new world...and therefore wasn't pleased with Solomon's approval of it. Terra Black Elizraim rather likes Terra. She's treated it well (though she's tried to gently bring it around to treating others with more respect) and has helped it out in several situations. It may not exactly see her as a friend, but it at least somewhat trusts her and considers her its guide to the mortal world. It respects her enough to somewhat rein in its behavior when she is around, and has let its guard down a bit around her. Tony Stark Elizraim has no particular opinion of Stark yet--it does believe him a bit arrogant, considering it is a mere mortal, but has recognized the deference other mortals pay to him. It first called Tony the "barbarian chieftain," but Tony has since won the right to be referred to by name. Elizraim appreciates Tony's efforts to protect it from being taken advantage of by the music industry, and also appreciates Tony's respect for its talents. It has met Iron Man several times, and actually seems to hold some respect for the hero...in part due to the fact that Iron Man--though concerned for such a young crimefighter--allowed Elizraim to leave freely after they worked together. Dr. William Black Elizraim doesn't agree with Kei Black on very much, but on this they do agree: Dr. William Black is worthy of respect. Elizraim is rather impressed with Dr. Black, though it likely would never fully admit that. The man's strong personality and dignified bearing get a good reaction from Elizraim, and it certainly helps that Dr. Black bought Elizraim an instrument (a violin) and encourages his son's love of music. Overall, Elizraim tends to be on its best behavior around Dr. Black, and has actually shown willingness to apologize to him (around everyone else, the closest it ever gets to that is acknowledging that some kind of misunderstanding did in fact exist, without admitting its own fault). Will Black Elizraim likes Will quite a bit, though you might not know it by watching them. It appreciates what Will has done for it, and has handed out a bit of praise from time to time (though, sadly, usually when talking about Will to others, not to Will's face), but Will's humble and self-sacrificing demeanor makes it rather easy for Elizraim to treat him like a servant. Since learning that Will was not only interested in music but actually had a talent for it, Elizraim has begun to treat him with a little more respect, and has even done a few nice things for him (like giving him some music to use for lessons for Christmas). Zaminthi Elizraim exchanged brief song demonstrations with Zaminthi after meeting her on the streets. Impressed with her talents, it later found that she was actually homeless. This clearly disturbs it, and it irritates Elizraim that a person with as much musical talent as her seems to have been left adrift by society. Quotes *"Iksou Kaumrael Elizraim Menai. Als lo kwadir danal, trefari ka voorer!" (Effectively, "I am Heir to the Throne Elizraim Menai. If you intend me harm, prepare for death!") **Introducing itself quite politely to Will and Terra in "The Royal Arrival." *"I sought no danger tonight, nor shall I any other, but I shall not permit the innocent to be troubled in my presence. Those with power must aid those with none." **After being cautioned about superheroics by Terra in "Those with Power Must Aid Those with None." *"I would never do something dumb. I merely found, upon reflection, that my actions--while already sufficient for my purposes--could fulfill my goals even more effectively with slight--extremely slight--revision." **Getting as close as Elizraim ever could to admitting it was capable of mistakes, in "The Sanctity of the Arts." *"I do hope you entertained yourselves well, as I shall make certain this is the last night of your wretched lives!" **After being beaten up by an anti-mutant group in "Returning a Favor." Logs 2010-11-16 - The Royal Arrival - Kaumrael Elizraim Menai arrives through a portal from its world, and, in need of assistance, fortunately runs into Terra and Will Black. 2010-11-25 - The Mysterious and Dangerous Magic Box - Elizraim, misunderstanding what exactly the television is for, summons Dr. Black to its aid against a dangerous foe. 2010-11-26 - Those with Power Must Aid Those with None - Elizraim, out for a walk (and utterly lost), tries to help a woman in trouble--and ends up needing a little assistance from Terra Black as well. 2010-12-16 - The Sanctity of the Arts - Karaoke night gets a little interesting when Elizraim mistakes a poor karaoke performer for a poor professional musician, and, with prompting from Terra, ends up deciding to show everyone what a real singer is. 2011-01-04 - A Fire and a Slight Misunderstanding - Elizraim and Terra help out with saving people from a fire, but the people aren't exactly pleased with Elizraim's assistance. 2011-01-26 - Alien Invasion? - Subway Stampede - When cars stampede of their own apparent free will and a subway train goes runaway, our heroes must figure out and put an end to a strange technical glitch before it's too late! 2011-01-27 - A Little Unprepared - Elizraim and Zaminthi rescue a girl from some thugs, and find themselves in the middle of a fight. Elizraim thus has its first unfortunate meeting with modern weaponry. 2011-01-30 - Threat Analysis and a Wager Which Shall Soon Be Regretted - After its first encounter with modern firearms, Elizraim decides to put a little research in at the local library. When Terra shows up, discussion turns to the strange malfunctions going on around town, and Elizraim makes a little bet. 2011-01-31 - A Deadly Case of Laryngitis - When a jewelry store is robbed, Liberty Belle tries to save the day, but a bad cold leaves her with more than a few problems... 2011-02-01 - Returning a Favor - When Elizraim's attitude and appearance get it in trouble, Liberty Belle swings by to return a favor. 2011-05-25 - The Knight and the Angel - When a little girl is kidnapped, Elizraim teams up with Iron Man to bring her back home. 2011-05-26 - Learning a Different Approach - Elizraim comes to Dr. Black to seek his help in learning to use its abilities in ways its enemies will not expect...and finds itself talked into lessons in getting along with others. 2011-06-08 - Opportunity Knocks with Robot Fists - When a teen debate meeting in Socrates Sculpture Park is interrupted by a robot attack, young heroes spring into action...and Young Justice finds a few possible new members. Category:Characters Category:Original